<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower by ShittyFlangstWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647240">Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter'>ShittyFlangstWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is graduating, so where does that leave them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Kenma woke up to a heavy body on top of his successfully trapping his body on the bed while simultaneously providing him the heat that he needed for early spring. He looked at the mess of hair on his chest and the pillow blocking the face of its owner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>He’s going to suffocate. </em>He thought as he tried to remove the pillow without disturbing the sleeping guy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Kenma has successfully taken the pillow away and set it beside him, the face scrunched the other curled farther into his chest. Kenma’s arms wound around the others body then kissed his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking around there was barely any sun shining through the curtains. His eyes finding the clock, he finds that it wasn’t even seven am. His gaze lingering longer, he finds the button near his phone and beside that the accursed <em>ring</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He remembers how his best friend changed his life with a few words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>===============</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was finally here, a time high school students were waiting for, graduation. As a spectator Kenma stood with his underclassmen as the ceremony draws to a close. With a final congratulations and a few ending and parting remarks, it was over. The volleyball club (or what has remained of it) goes outside of the auditorium to wait by the gym.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The volleyball team had planned it before they even went to nationals, Kenma would even go as far as to say that it was planned before Inter High itself. Sitting down near the door, he took his game out and began playing knowing full well that the confessions to his seniors will take fairly long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had already cleared three levels when someone sat down beside him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not even going to congratulate me, vice-cap?” Tetsurou asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need my congratulations.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know you could be nice to me every once in a while Kenma.” He said while resting his chin on the other's shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It would only do to your head, we don’t need you to have a bigger ego.” Kenma told his friend and the other only drew himself closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kuro, if you keep doing that I’ll lose.” He only grumbled and continued his cuddle attack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kuro.” Kenma groaned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come with me outside.” Tetsurou said finally creating <em>some</em> distance between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why? Isn’t the party gonna start yet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, we’re still waiting for Fukurodani. Please, Ken.” He said his gaze shifting nervously albeit fondly as he looked into the cat-like eyes of Kozume Kenma.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Able to sense the shift in his best friend, Kenma wordlessly stood up then waited for Tetsurou to do the same. Tetsurou called out that they would be back warranting him a few “Good luck”‘s and knowing smirks. Confused, Kenma looked to Tetsurou for an explanation only to find that he was shifting nervously. <em>Odd.</em> He thought, he was about to ask what it was about when they were stopped by a girl walking up to them blushing and near tripping on her own feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kuroo-san, congratulations.” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>She’s pretty</em>. Kenma thought. With her wavy black hair reaching her waist, her curves, her almond-like eyes, pink lips and make-up perfectly done to complement every asset that she had. He knew where this was going and he didn’t know why Tetsurou had to drag him here to witness this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, thank you, Hana-san.” He replied. <em>What a fitting name. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhm, Kuroo-san, it’s our last day here and I keep hearing that you haven’t given you button to anyone yet.” she said. <em>What?</em> Kenma thought surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yeah, I’ve yet to be alone with my special person.” Tetsurou said while scratching the back of his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know this is highly unlikely, but I’d just want to tell you before we part, but...” She bowed at her waist while holding out a letter. “I like you Kuroo-san.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Oh, did he really take me here to accept a confession in front of me? Was I supposed to be witness of some sort? </em>Kenma thought bitterly. <em>She’s perfect for him, beautiful, caring and smart from what I’ve heard.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry Hana-san, but I’ve already have someone special to me. I really hope you find the one for you.” Tetsurou said smiling sadly. <em>He’s turning her down</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know Kuroo-san.” She smiled back. “I’m just letting you know, I’ve been your classmate for three years after all.” She then winked then pushed the letter to his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not asking for anything but for you to read this, I guess, it’s the thought of every girl that has taken way too much interest in you.” She said walking away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know he feels the same, but...” She paused and looked at Kenma. Kenma staring at her in surprise and confusion for even acknowledging him. “Good luck anyway, be brave Kuroo-san, you’ve had longer than I did to confess.” Tetsurou laughs and nods waving as she turns the corner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You haven’t given you button to anyone?” asked Kenma when Tetsurou pulled him to the other side of the building, the side near the fence and far from the people who want to go to the gym. They stop before Tetsurou answers him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, like I said, I haven’t had the chance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it someone from Fukurodani?” Kenma asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, also no.” he then started fidgeting. Kenma was confused, the last time Tetsurou was with nervous when it came to him was when they first met.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” said Kenma. <em>Good going, Kenma. </em>He though to himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that all you’re gonna say?” Tetsurou laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you <em>want</em> me to say?” Kenma countered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s leave that at that.” Tetsurou said then wiped his hands on his slacks then puts both his hands inside his pockets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you be honest with me?” He asked Kenma.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma could only nod, confused and a little anxious. He was scared, he was always so <em>good</em> at reading Tetsurou, what made this any different?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please tell me you’ll listen, that you’ll let me finish, that you won’t run away?” Tetsurou near pleaded. Kenma nodded one more time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please say it.” He said. It’s been so long since Kenma has seen him this vulnerable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll listen, I’ll let you finish, I won’t run away. But you need to calm down Kuro.” Kenma told him in a soft voice, afraid to scare him further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tetsurou breathed out a laugh and straightened his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kozume Kenma, Kenma, Ken, my best friend, my other half. I’ve been hiding something from you...” He paused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t want to tell you, I didn’t want anything to come in between us. I wanted to be with you for the entirety of our lives. When you met Chibi, all I could think of was your face whenever you played him. How you were positively <em>ecstatic</em> when you looked at him. All I could think of was why couldn’t I have made you feel like that? It’s been so long since I met you but not once have I seen you react like that to me...” Kuroo smiled in the same way that Hana did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma wanted more than to stop him, to tell him he had <em>always</em> made him feel like that. That he didn’t need volleyball to make Kenma feel happy. That volleyball was trivial when it came to how much Tetsurou made him happy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But seeing you grow, it made me so happy Ken. To see you happy without me, to see you excited about something that I didn’t force you into. It made me so <em>happy</em> yet I kept wishing that was me that made you smile, that it was me that made you feel that way...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You’ve always been, Kuro, Tetsu, it’s always been you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was ready to surrender when you collapsed and said that volleyball was fun. When you thanked me for getting you into volleyball, I was happy yes, but mostly, I felt resigned. I resigned the fact that outside of being the annoying guy next door, I was nothing to you...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>How dare you say that?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hid my feelings for you for so long it’s become a second nature to me, but even I couldn’t help but feel hurt when you went after Chibi in the match with Kamomedai. I finally realized then that I had lost and it was Hinata that I lost to...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>You haven’t lost me Tetsu, I’m still here. </em>Tetsurou took his hands out of his pockets and bowed, he held out both hands as it enclosed around something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry to put all this unnecessary pressure on you Ken, I promised myself that. But please, at least accept this.” He said, his voice cracking by the end of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The wind blew and Kenma stood there shell-shocked. Tetsurou remained in his position until Kenma put his hand on top of the other’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tetsurou slowly loosened his grip on whatever it was he was holding. It was a button. The second button of his uniform. The button closest to the heart. Kenma was speechless, Kuroo Tetsurou, <em>his</em> Kuro, <em>his </em>Tetsurou, had saved it for <em>him</em>. Only when he has taken the button did Tetsurou stood straight again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking at him now, Kenma was reminded on how Tetsurou clutched his father’s pants in an attempt to hide from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then Kenma hugged him, he hugged him until Tetsurou hugged back, until the other’s heartbeat returned to normal, until he can feel the other’s tears soaking his uniform, until his Tetsurou whispered a very soft <em>I love you</em> that was almost lost to the wind. Only then did he pull away, only then did he whisper his own <em>I love you </em>back while staring into the other’s eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tetsurou froze and stared at him, he then fell to his knees taking Kenma with him. He began weeping harder and holding Kenma closer and tighter to him. Finally calming down he spoke up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you’d reject me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would I? Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that?” Kenma said. Tetsurou hugged him tighter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have one more thing to tell you...” he paused then pulled away leaving them kneeling in front of each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know what I did in my past lives that the gods have warranted me such a reward as our co-existence, but I’ll gladly take it. To think that you reciprocated my feelings is one of the best think that I’ve heard. I want to give you something, to confess with I guess.” Tetsurou takes out a small black velvet box and Kenma feels his heart speed up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not a proposal, I swear, I just wanted to give you something, it’s actually for the two of us.” Tetsurou opens the box and there inside were two rings, he takes out the smaller of the two and takes Kenma’s hand. Before the ring was slipped into his finger, he saw something engraved and lined with black on the inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s engraved on it?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“相棒 (aibou), to remind you that before I loved you, you were my friend, my partner, the one that helped me out of my shell.” Tetsurou told him as he slipped the ring on his ring finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tetsu.” said Kenma. Tetsurou was moving to put the ring on his own finger when he took it from him. He took the other’s left and and slipped the ring into the other’s finger. before letting go, Kenma pressed a kiss to the ring then the knuckle of his ring finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma looks up to Tetsurou’s face only to find him staring at him in shock with a blush tinting his cheeks. Tetsurou held the other’s face in his hands and leaned in to touch their foreheads together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I kiss you?” Tetsurou whispered. Kenma nodded in reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They eased into the kiss, it wasn’t fluffy, it wasn’t heavy, it didn’t cause sparks to fly. For them, it felt <em>familiar</em>, it wasn’t puppy love, it wasn’t searching for the one, it didn’t feel like a teenage dream. It was <em>real</em>, it was <em>them</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was missing Tetsu in my life so I wrote this a few weeks ago. I actually pulled this one from my word vomit tumblr thinking that it would do better here lol.</p><p>Yes, I am aware that the name of the girl translates to the title lol. </p><p>Please comment what you think. ..V.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>